


Eywa's Plan

by VelvetPuppeteer_172



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPuppeteer_172/pseuds/VelvetPuppeteer_172
Summary: My name is Natet And I've been best friends with Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'At'Ite since I was born. But I have these feelings that always show up when I'm around her.. May Eywa guide me along this forbidden path.(Neytiri x Original Character)





	Eywa's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time and so I decided to make this an open-ended one shot in case anybody wants more chapters :)

English |  _Na'vi |_ **Thought**

 

" _Ma Atan"_ I call out as I approach Neytiri " _Oel ngati kameie"_ I nod my head to her and she does the same " _Kaltxí_ _What are we doing today?"_ she grabs her bow and looks back at me " _Patrol, but after we can fly for awhile if we want"_ she answers and I hiss lightly in annoyance " _Ehh patrol is so boring but I haven't gone for a fly in a while so I guess ill just suck it up"_ she smiles and I smile back  _"Alright let's go"_ grab my bow and walk out of home tree with her. I watch her as she moves gracefully along the trees, As we are walking along the giant tree branches Neytiri stops and holds out a hand to stop me

 _"what is it?"_ I ask quietly, she points to something in front of us on the ground. I look over and see a Na'vi wearing strange clothes. _"Who is that?"_ I ask "sky person _"_ I instantly freeze ' **a sky person?! I thought they didn't come this close to our territory'** I look to Neytiri as she lifts her bow and draws back an arrow, but as she is about to shoot a Atokirina lands on her arrows tip lightly dancing along until it floats away " _Eywa saves a intruder?"_ I ask quietly to myself as I watch the sky person stomp through the bushes loudly. He starts shaving down the tip of a stick into a spear like point

 _"Idiot. he's going to die, making all this noise"_ I hiss quietly as we follow him until the sun sets and the moon's come out. The forest lights up to guide our way in the dark while the sky person wraps the other end of his spear in cloth " _he's going to die. Attracting more attention. Stupid"_ Neytiri says as we sit high in the trees watching the stranger. Suddenly we hear a laughing sound and the sky person tries to light his cloth wrapped spear on fire just as a pack of Viperwolves circle him and he start to run through the Bush and we follow quietly observing as the pack chases after him yelling and yipping.

 He suddenly lights the spear on fire and starts brandishing it around to try and scare them off but they only come closer. Until on lunges at him and he hits it with the fiery side of the stick, the wolf yelps and runs back as the others leap at home in revenge but the sky person hits them back. A wolf jumps and lands on him sending his spear across the ground as he struggles to get the wolf off of him, Neytiri jumps up and launches and arrow into the wolves side efficiently killing it.

I follow soon after as we jump and hit the wolves with our bows while the sky person watches. Me and Neytiri hiss as they scurry off into the brush, Neytiri turns to look at the sky person but gets blinded by the light of the fire so, she grabs it and throws it into the nearby puddle successfully putting it out "Hey wait no don't!" The demon yells, I then hear a whimpering nearby and go towards the sound with Neytiri following. We see a viperwolf fatally injured as we approach, I slowly Neal beside the creature and take out my dagger and begin to recite the prayer 

" _I see you sister forgive me, your spirit goes with Eywa while your body stays behind to become part of the people. Forgive me"_ I then sink my blade quickly into its heart peacefully ending its suffering. We stand and start to leave when the skyperson starts to talk "Hey what's your names? Wait up!" And he starts following us through the forest "Hey wait can you slow down? I just wanted to say thanks for killing those things-" Neytiri swiftly turns and slaps him with her bow sending him to the floor "Ayh Damn!" He yells holding his cheek "Don't thank. You don't thank for this!" She tells him I look down at him "This, this is sad. Very sad only!"

I tell him with misty eyes "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Whatever I did I'm sorry" he tells us quietly as Neytiri paces in front of him pointing back to where the pack was "This is all your fault. They did not need to die" he looks at her "My fault? They attacked me how am I the bad guy-" I quickly push my bow against his neck "Your Fault!" I say loudly "easy easy.. easy" he whispers lightly pushing my bow away "you are like a baby. Making noise, don't know what to do." Neytiri says from next to me "easy" he again tries to push my bow away I pull it back quickly and he starts to stand

"fine fine. If you love your little forest friends why not let them just kill my ass? What's the thinking?" He asks Neytiri and I "why save you?" She asks and he nods "Yeah. Yeah, my save me?" She looks at him "You have a strong heart. No fear. But stupid! Ignorant like a child" she snaps at him and I stifle a laugh as we continue to walk away "well.. if I'm like a child, well maybe you should teach me" he says while jogging to catch up with us as we effortlessly traverse through the thick jungle. I respond without looking back or stopping "Sky People can not learn. They do not see" I say as we run along the branches "well, then teach me how to.. see"

he say trying to catch up while also trying not to fall, Neytiri responds "no one can teach you to see" and we continue running across a very large root like branch "Look, come on, Can't we talk? Say, where'd you learn to speak English? Dr Augustine's school?" He asks then proceeds to trip and almost falls but me and Neytiri both grab his arm to pull him back up "Your like a baby." Neytiri hisses lightly and mumbles something we can't quite hear. The sky person then looks at her with a pleading expression "I need your help." He states but I look at him in annoyance "you should not be hear." Me and Neytiri say at the same time

"Okay take me with you." He starts and we are quick to answer "No." " Go back" we say then we start to walk but he follow "Kehe! Go back" Neytiri yells stepping up to his face, when all of a sudden many seeds of the sacred tree start to float down around us. One comes close to the sky person then he smacks it away, we yell and grab his wrist  _"stop_ " and than he goes to smack another "No!" Neytiri shouts while grabbing his other wrist "Atokirina!"We say and soon they all start to swarm him and we step back. He holds out his arms hesitantly as they land on his and, head and shoulders "what are they?" He asks "seeds of the sacred tree, very pure spirits" she answers "uh-huh."

He says quietly as more land on him. Soon he is alright lit up with dozens of them, from his head to his torso as me and Neytiri watch in amazement. And then all at one they fly off into the sky, he then turns to us "what was that all about?" He asks and we share a look "come." We speak at the same time and then grab his wrists "come!" Neytiri says as we pull him forward. We hurriedly walk through the forests until he asks "hey where are we going?" And i watch as he slaps the bioluminescent plants that grow along the path while we walk. We both jump from a stone across a small stream, I look back and call "come!" As we jump and run along the branches "Hey what's your names?"

He calls and I suddenly hear a whooshing sound and then I hear a thump and a few grunts and when I look back he is gone so me and Neytiri run over and see the man get surrounded by our Clansman with weapons at the ready so we jump down text to him and yell _"calm People calm"_ and we turn to see Tsu'tey jump down from his Pa'Li and stalk towards us and Neytiri goes up to him while I stand by the sky person " _what are you doing Tsu'tey?"_ she asks Incredulously  _"these demons are forbidden here."_ he states eyeing the sky person who has his hands up _"there has been a sign"_ I say  _"This is a matter for the Tsahik"_

Neytiri says and Tsu'tey looks briefly at the intruder then orders the warriors " _bring him"_ and then he mounts his pa'li as the warriors grab the sky person who asks "Whats going on?" He grunts when they grab his braid and put a knife to the back of his neck "what's happening?" He asks slightly panicked as we start to run back to hometree. We enter through the open roots into the crowd of startled and confused Na'vi who lightly touch him as we go by. We walk until we enter the main area where Olo'Eyktan is  _"Father, I see you"_ Neytiri says to our chief Eytukan who starts to circle the intruder " _This creature... why do you bring him here?"_

he asks his daughter who answers " _I was going to kill him. But there was a sign from Eywa"_ Neytiri says  _"I have said no dreamwalker will come here."_  He states as Jake asks "what's he saying?" As the chief speaks "His _alien stench fills my nose"_ many Na'vi chuckle "hey, what's he saying?" He asks "My father is deciding whether to kill you." She stats "your father. It's nice to meet you sir" he goes to approach the chief and many Na'vi grab him and I hiss and yank him back by his braid "stop." I shout as Neytiri puts a hand on his chest when we hear _"Step back! I will look at this alien."_ the Tsahik yells as the walks down to us "That is mother. She is  _Tsahik_. The one who interprets the will of Eywa."

He looks at her "who's Eywa?" Mo'at walks around the alien touching his shoulder, his braid and then his tail. She circles back to look at him "What are you called?" She asks him "Jake Sully" he answers, she then swiftly pulls out a sharp bone and tricks him and licks the blood off and looks at him "Why did you come to us?" She asks loudly "I've come to learn." He says "We have tried to teach other sky people. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full." She says lowly. He clocks his head "My cup is empty, trust me. Just ask Dr Augustine, I'm no scientist." He says "What are you" the Tsahik asks "I was a marine. A warrior of the.. jarhead clan." He says and Tsu'tey steps towards him

" _a warrior! I could kill him easily!"_ he goes to walk closer but Eytukan stops him _"No! This is the first dreamwalker we have seen. We need to learn more about him."_  The chief says then Mo'at turns to Neytiri "My _daughter, you will teach him to speak and walk as we do"_ Neytiri hisses lightly  _"why me? That's not fair!-_ " her mother stops her and Neytiri hisses angrily she then turns to me " _Natet you will assist with his training. Teach him well."_ I growl slightly but nod my head "it is decided. My daughter and Natet will teach you our ways. Learn well JakeSully. Then we will see if your insanity can be cured." He nods.

**' Well.. this is bound to be interesting..'**

 

 

_To be continued......_


End file.
